


The Cat the Spider Loved

by VampirePaladin



Category: Silk (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Getting Back Together, Post-Canon, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Felicia was someone Cindy loved, as in the past tense.  Cindy wants to change it to present tense.
Relationships: Felicia Hardy/Cindy Moon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: 300bpm Flash Exchange November 2019





	The Cat the Spider Loved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).



> Inspired by the song "Someone You Loved"

Silk sat on the side of a building, looking at the night sky. Everything was fine. It totally was. She had her family back, she was a hero, she had friends and mentors like Peter, Gwen, Jess, and Bobbi. The Daily Bugle loved her. She’d proven herself.

Then why did she feel like something was missing?

No, she knew what she was missing: Felicia. The relationship between the two of them had gone further than most had realized. 

Silk pulled out her cellphone and played a song. It was by Felicia Hardy & the Black Cats. It wasn’t her Felicia. It was the one from Gwen’s world, who was a singing sensation. She sang in French and had a French accent even when speaking, but if Silk just closed her eyes, she could see her Felicia. It wasn’t like Silk had any mementos of her time with the Black Cat.

She scrolled through her news feed. There were pictures showing Black Cat was back in her old costume. She also knew from asking Peter that Felicia was in a better place now than when she’d been running a criminal empire. Silk even knew that Peter had repaired his friendship with her, even giving back to her the knowledge of his identity.

Man, she was such a creep. She was like one of those stalkers that wanted fame by getting caught up in the world of heroes and villains.

In the distance Silk saw her. She was black moving against black, but her silver hair gave her away. Silk hadn’t been looking for the Black Cat, but there she was, traveling from roof top to roof top.

Trying her best not to think of what she was doing, Silk stood up and leapt off the building, using her webslinging to catch up with Black Cat. With how fast Black Cat could move with just grappling hooks and her skills, Silk was glad that Black Cat didn’t have spider powers.

“Wait,” Silk called out.

Black Cat looked over her shoulder, smirked and started moving even faster. Silk struggled to catch up. The bricks her webbing was sticking too would pull out, she’d slip, get turned around, but no matter how bad her luck got, Silk kept going after Black Cat.

Finally, after a dive, Silk managed to tackle Black Cat to the roof. They’d ended up with Black Cat on her back and looking up and Silk on top and looking down.

“Been awhile, are you here to betray me to SHIELD again?” Black Cat asked with an angry bite.

“No, Felicia I… I’m sorry.”

Green eyes widened behind a black mask. “Go on.”

“You were there for me when no one else was. I didn’t like everything that you were doing, but I liked you and… Augh!”

Black Cat reached a hand out, put it on the back of Silk’s neck, claws resting so close to a major artery. Then she pulled Silk down into a kiss through her red half mask.

“Thank you. I wasn’t entirely myself back then. It is long and complicated, but I was missing large chunks of my memories.”

“So, are we cool?” Silk asked.

“Yes. Are you planning on strip searching me for stolen goods,” Black Cat purred.

Silk felt her cheeks flush. “I… um… we haven’t…” They’d not gone that far before. Silk had always been wary of Black Cat finding out her identity.

Black Cat laughed. “How about starting over from the beginning?”

Silk nodded. “I’d like that.” She stood up, helping Black Cat up to her feet. Reaching one hand up she pulled down her mask. “My name is Cindy Moon.”

“Felicia Hardy.”

“Do you want to go out?”


End file.
